


are you trying to seduce me?

by pen_light



Series: babbles from one in the am [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6/10 writing but i'm trying to come back, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cas doesn't know what's going on, dean thinks sam's the devil, sam's soft for cas and evil with dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/pen_light
Summary: Dean stares, Castiel asks, Sam's in it for the fun





	are you trying to seduce me?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii im back?
> 
> this is mehhhhh, i’m just trying to get back into the writing groove after a few good months of depressed delirium lol. i literally randomized a list and chose the first thing lol. so if this is a little disorganized or jumbled, super sorry, i can write better but i’m still hazy and whatnot. anyways, here goes.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

Dean did a double take, sputtering over his response.

“Am I w-what?” He let out, cringing just the slightest at his stutter.

Castiel sat on the edge of the second grade twin bed in front of the frozen hunter. The bed’s springs creaked at the faintest movement, and the angel tried his best not to move much. His hands were folded in his lap, a contrast to the slumped, exhausted nature of the rest of his posture. The case that the three had completed was intellectually simple, but physically unnecessarily tasking. More so to the point that even Castiel was feeling the weariness.

The angel shrugged, not catching onto the true implications of his question. “You were taking off your shirt while staring at me. Isn’t that seduction?”

“Isn’t what seduction?” Sam conveniently entered the room. He stood at the edge of the second bed, giving his wet hair soft ruffles with his towel.

“Dean was taking off his shirt and looking at me. So I asked him if he was trying to seduce me,” Castiel replied smoothly.

Sam paused, looking at Castiel with that look he only reserved for the angel; something along the terms of fond, confusion, and amused. Then he turned to his brother, the innocent intent in his eyes disappearing just as he locked eyes with the older. If Lucifer wasn’t such a major enemy of theirs (not to mentioned, a messed up part of Sam’s life), Dean would’ve called his younger brother the devil in the flesh.

Nevertheless, Dean read the situation instantly as the following: things were escalating. Immediately, he hastily made do to correct and drop the conversation. “I was not seducing Cas. It was all a misunderstanding. Sam, you’re dead beat, go to sleep. You too, Cas.”

“Angels don’—“

“But then,” Sam interjected. “Why  _were_  you staring at Cas?”

Castiel frowned, not having given much thought into that aspect of the situation. He had been fully ready to accept Dean’s answer. Turning to the man, the angel squinted, holding himself back from completely reading the other’s mind, but not so much that he couldn’t read the emotions radiating off of Dean. Frankly, it wasn’t much besides embarrassment and urgency.

Dean let out a shaky laugh. Sam quirked an eyebrow, fully enjoying himself.

“I must’ve zoned out,” was the older’s weak reply.

Sam snorted. “On Cas?”

“Like you haven’t zoned out on girls before,” Dean snapped. Raising his hands, the older straightened himself out. “Alright, enough. We’ve got a long ride home, tomorrow,” He spoke strongly. “If we were going to dick around, I could’ve been driving right about now.”

“No, no,” Sam shook his head. “We’re sleeping now. Right, Cas?”

“Well, I don’t sleep,” Castiel tried to correct again, only to be interrupted by Dean.

“Just lounge in the arm chair and try and get some rest,” Dean suggested softly, frowning a bit as he noticed the faint shadows on Castiel’s face. “You do look tired.”

Within a moment of another stare fest, Castiel gave in. He stepped towards the rather large arm chair. With another look at Dean, the angel fell into the seat, letting all the tension in his body loose. There was a light bounce, followed by a confused expression. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he returned to his own bed.

Sam held his tongue and followed in suit, unsuccessful in suppressing his smile.  

“G’nite, fellas,” Dean said with a yawn. And with a click, the room was dark.

~

“Cas?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“ _Were_  you seduced?

“Sammy, I swear to—“

_Snore._

**Author's Note:**

> as i'm trying to work to feeling better and getting control of the mind and all that goodness, i'm going to be back with more and better fics
> 
> hope you guys will stick by idk
> 
> visit my tumblr for updates: pen-light.tumblr.com


End file.
